Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to identification badges. More particularly, the present invention relates to items for displaying identification information which have neck straps attached thereto. Additionally, and furthermore, the present invention relates to identifications badges wherein the neck strap is integrally formed with the material of the identification badge.
Identification badges are used in a wide variety of settings. Most commonly, identification badges are used for gatherings of persons that are unfamiliar with one another. For example, at a professional convention, it is quite common to hand identification badges to each of the attendees at the convention so that each of the attendees will be able to identify, by name, the other attendees. Typically, these identification badges will have the name of the person wearing the badge prominently displayed thereon. In other circumstances, other information regarding the person is also imprinted on the identification badge, such as the employer of the person wearing the identification badge or the home location of the wearer.
Conventional identification badges typically include a plastic pocket into which a name card can be inserted. The plastic pocket is typically attached to the clothing of the wearer by a variety of means. In one familiar instance, a metal clip is securely fastened to the back of the plastic pouch. This metal clip can then be secured to a pocket of the wearer, a tie of the wearer, a lapel of the wearer or other physical location. In other circumstances, a cloth neck strap can be riveted to the plastic pouch so as to extend around the neck of the wearer.
Unfortunately, each of these approaches is a relatively expensive approach to displaying the name on the person of the wearer, particularly, when it is intended to dispose of the name tag subsequent to the period of usage. The cost associated with placing an expensive metal item, such as a metal clip, onto the plastic pouch is inordinately expensive. In other circumstances, the riveting of the neck strap onto the material of the plastic pouch is an additional expense involving the use of metal, cloth and plastic.
Generally, metal items are incompatible with plastic items during the disposal and recycling of such identification badges. Modern recycling requires metal to be separated from plastic articles. As a result, since the metal clip is inherently secured to the plastic material of the identification badge, the identification badge cannot be easily disposed of and then recycled. Similarly, the combination of the cloth neck strap, along with the rivets and the plastic pouch is further difficult to dispose of. It would appear to be a waste of otherwise viable material to simply discard these relatively expensive identification badges subsequent to use.
The use of the metal clips can cause a variety of other problems. For example, when metal detectors are employed in particular conventions, the use of the metal clips will set off the alarm of such metal detectors. This causes an inconvenience for each of the attendees at the conference. In other circumstances, the metal clip may damage or wrinkle the item of clothing onto which it is attached. Still in other circumstances, the identification badge is removed on a nightly basis and separated from the person of the wearer. Often, the person will not reattach the identification badge and such badge will require replacement. In other circumstances, the small metal clip associated with such identification badges can become dislodged and the identification information lost. In all of these circumstances, the replacement of such identification badges is a relatively expensive procedure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an identification badge which avoids the use of metal materials.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an identification badge in which the neck strap is integral to the pouch.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an identification badge that can be easily and conveniently stored in large numbers in a single container.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an identification badge which can be easily recycled subsequent to use.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an identification badge which avoids damage to the wearer""s clothing and avoids accidental dislodgement.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an identification badge that is extremely inexpensive, easy to manufacture and easy to use.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.
The present invention is an identification badge that comprises a front panel, and a back panel affixed to the front panel. One of the front panel and the back panel has an extended section. The extended section has a perforation pattern formed thereon. This perforation pattern defines a neck strap when the perforations of the pattern are separated.
In the present invention, the extended section is folded into a space between the front panel and the back panel. The extended section has a gripping portion extending outwardly of a periphery of the front panel.
In the present invention, the perforation pattern includes a central perforation line extending along a median of the extended section, a first serpentine perforation line extending along one side of the central perforation line, and a second serpentine perforation line extending along an opposite side of the central perforation line. Each of the first and second serpentine perforation lines connects with the central perforation line along the length of the central perforation line.
In the present invention, the extended portion is folded into a V-shaped within the space between the front panel and the back panel. The front panel is sealed against the back panel around a portion of the periphery of the back panel. The front and back panels define a badge-receiving slot formed between an unsealed area between the front panel and the back panel. The extended portion is integrally connected to the back panel. The back panel and the extended section are each formed of a tear-resistant polymeric material. The front panel is of a transparent material.
In the present invention, an identification card can be removably positioned between the front panel and the back panel. The identification card has identification information imprinted thereon and facing the front panel.